


Eddard Stark: Was wäre, wenn ich die Targaryen Kinder beschützt hätte?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Eddard Stark denkt voller Reue an den Tod der unschuldigen Targaryens. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn er die Targaryen-Kinder beschützt hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Eddard Stark: Was wäre, wenn ich die Targaryen Kinder beschützt hätte?

_„Unter Füchsen müssen wir den Fuchs spielen.“ (Der englische Historiker Dr. Thomas Fuller)_

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Eigentlich war Ned kein Mensch, der sich die Frage „Was wäre, wenn…“ stellte. Obwohl er oft grübelte und Stunden damit verbrachte nachzudenken, gab es nur wenige Dinge, die er bereute oder die er anders gemacht hätte. Falls es etwas gab, was er anders hätte machen wollen, dann waren das Umstände, die er selbst nicht hatte beeinflussen können. Manchmal aber, hing er bei seinen unzähligen Gedanken, der Frage nach: Was wäre, wenn ich die Targaryen Kinder beschützt hätte?

Tatsächlich wüsste er nicht, was er dafür hätte anders machen müssen, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Aber er hätte sie gerne gerettet. Besonders jetzt, als Robert ihm von Daenerys Targaryen erzählte, die einen Dothraki-Fürsten geheiratet hatte. Er wusste genau, dass Robert allen Targaryens nach dem Leben trachtete. Er hielt nichts vom Abschlachten von Kindern und auch Daenerys Targaryen war für ihn noch ein Kind. Gerade einmal so jung wie sein ältester Sohn Robb. 

Deswegen dachte er an diesem Abend vor dem Einschlafen über ein „Was wäre, wenn…“ nach. Nur dieses eine Mal stellte er sich eine Welt vor, wo alle Targaryen Kinder überlebt hätten. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Ned wachte anders als sonst auf. Nicht durch sein übliches Zeitgefühl, sondern durch eine federleichte Berührung auf seinen Lippen und einen wundervollen Duft von Jasmin. Eigenartig. Es fühlte sich so gar nicht wie Catelyn an und schien ihrer auch so unüblich zu sein. 

„Guten Morgen, Liebster.“

Ned öffnete die Augen und sein Atem stockte, als er das wundervollste Gesicht der Welt wieder betrachtete. 

Ashara. 

Es musste ein Traum sein. Ashara besuchte ihn immer nur in seinen Träumen, weil sie tot war. Aber es war etwas anders. Sie sah immer noch unvergleichlich schön aus, aber sie war älter als in seinen Erinnerungen und Träumen.

„Ist das ein Traum?“

Ashara kicherte. Sie kicherte mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme und er hörte es. „Es wäre dann sicher ein guter Traum“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Aber nein, mein Liebster. Es ist kein Traum. Wollen wir frühstücken oder bleiben wir noch im Bett?“ Schelmisch sah sie ihn an und bevor er begreifen konnte, was hier gerade geschah, packte sie ihn an seinem Schwanz. Überrascht keuchte er und konnte sich nicht wehren, als sie ihn streichelte. 

„Ich bin deiner Meinung, Liebster“, scherzte Ashara. „Bleiben wir noch ein wenig im Bett.“

Eigentlich hätte Ned Fragen stellen müssen. Wie das geschehen konnte? Wieso sein Traum so real war? Wo Catelyn war? Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Er ließ sich ganz auf Ashara ein und betrog damit seine Frau. Natürlich war es nur ein Traum. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Es war kein Traum. Zumindest wachte er nicht darauf aus. Ned war in Winterfell und alles schien wie vorher zur sein, nur war es das nicht. Winterfell war geschäftiger und bewohnter als je zuvor. Das Dorf davor war viel größer und konnte jetzt als Stadt bezeichnet werden. 

Außerdem war da Ashara. Sie schien seine Frau zu sein und keiner erwähnte Catelyn. Er hatte immer noch seine Kinder, zumindest hatte er Robb und Sansa gesehen. Die beiden sahen genauso aus wie vorher, nur doch anders. Robb hatte violette Augen, wie Ashara und Sansa kam nach Ashara, anstatt Catelyn. Daher hatte sie schwarze Haare und violette Augen. Da war auch Edshara gewesen, die älter als Robb war. Sie musste das Kind gewesen sein, das er mit Ashara bei Harrenhal gezeugt hatte und das gestorben war. Anscheinend hatte es hier überlebt. 

Vorsichtig versuchte Ned sich umzusehen, abzukapseln ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen und dennoch Informationen über seinen Traum zu sammeln. Seinen Unterlagen zu folge hatte er Ashara mit nach Winterfell gebracht, wo sie geheiratet hatten und dann hatten sie die nächsten Jahre in Hohenehr gelebt. Als der Krieg ausgebrochen war, hatte er so natürlich nicht Catelyn heiraten können und da er Bündnis mit Dorne hatte, wenn auch ein schwaches, hatte er Elia Martell gerettet. Vielleicht auch, weil sie Asharas beste Freundin war. 

Offenbar hatte er Elia und ihre Kinder mit nach Dorne gebracht. Auch die Begegnung beim Turm der Freude musste anders abgelaufen sein, wahrscheinlich weil Arthur sein Schwager war. Dieser und viele andere ehemaliger Ritter der Königsgarde lebten zusammen mit Elia Martell und ihren Kinder hier im Norden im Exil. Ebenso Daenerys Targaryen, die er hatte retten können. 

In den Unterlagen konnte er viele andere Veränderungen erkennen. Er hatte Befehle erteilt, zum Wiederaufbau vieler Ruinen, von Burgen und ehemaligen Militärakademien. Großer Handel wurde mit den Freien Städten und Dorne betrieben und die Mauer war verstärkt wurden. 

Die letzten Dokumente sprachen von einer Verlobung seines Sohnes, Jon Stark, mit Margaery Tyrell. Anscheinend hatte er Jon legitimieren lassen. Es war verwirrend und schockierend, was alles anscheinend geschehen war, doch er wusste genau was es war. Der Norden blühte auf und war mehr als bereit für einen Krieg. Ned fragte sich ängstlich was sein anderes Ich vorgehabt hatte. 

Mittlerweile glaubte Ned, dass die Welt real war und dass die Alten Götter ihn anscheinend hierher geschickt hatten. Vielleicht durch seinen dummen Wunsch? 

Sein anderes Ich war sehr aktiv gewesen und der Norden hatte so viele Männer wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kampfbereit. 

Schließlich hatte er von all den verwirrenden Dokumenten die Nase voll und ging in den Götterhain, der zumindest noch genauso war, wie vorher. Ned hatte in all seinen Jahren, trotz seiner Ehe mit Catelyn, an Ashara gedacht. Meist hatte er sich deswegen schuldig gefühlt, manchmal aber auch nicht. Ashara war seine erste Liebe gewesen. Das Mädchen, das er hätte heiraten wollen, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte. 

In seiner Ehe mit Catelyn hatte er auch Glück und Liebe gefunden, aber es war anders. Sie war nicht die Frau, bei deren bloßen Gedanken an sie seine Hände anfingen zu schwitzen. Es war traurig, aber wahr. 

„Buh!“, rief eine kindliche Stimme und kleine Hände umklammerten seine Augen, sodass er nichts sehen konnte. 

Ned hatte sich erschreckt, aber er war nicht beängstigt. Er wusste dass es ein Kind war. „Wer bin ich?“, fragte die Stimme eines Jungen. Ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht in Brans Alter. 

„Ich hab keine Ahnung“, antwortete er ehrlich, aber es brachte den Jungen zum Lachen. Vielleicht bekam er so eine Antwort. Tatsächlich löste der Junge seine Umklammerung und stellte sich vor sich. „Ich bin es Vater! Arthus! Hab ich dich diesmal erschreckt?“ Offenbar machte der Junge das öfters. 

Arthus war sein Sohn und er konnte nicht viel jünger sein als Bran. Gab es Bran in dieser Welt? Sein Sohn hatte dunkelbraune Haare, ähnlich wie Bran und er selbst. Sein Gesicht war so hübsch, wie das seiner Mutter und er hatte dunkelgraue Augen. Er sah verschwitzt aus und trug einen Kampfstab bei sich. 

„Ja“, gab er zu. „Du hast dich sehr gut angeschlichen, Arthus.“ Ned testete den Namen seines Sohnes, der voller Stolz lächelte. Anscheinend war er nach seinem Onkel benannt wurden. 

Ned hielt die Hand hin und Arthus verstand sofort. Er übergab seinen Stab an ihn und Ned begutachtete ihn genau. „Onkel Arthur hat mir geholfen ihn zu machen. Er hat gesagt, dass ich einen stabilen Stab brauche für meine Abenteuer im Wald.“

Dann war der Stab also neu. Er war kein Meisterwerk an Schnitzerei, aber effektiv. Wenn Ser Arthur seinem Neffen den Stab gegeben hatte, dann konnte der Junge sicher damit umgehen. 

„Deine Abenteuer im Wald“, wiederholte er und hoffte auf eine Erklärung. 

„Immer mit Vorian“, sagte Arthus mit pflichtbewusster Stimme und seine Augen fielen auf einen Schattenwolf. Anscheinend war dies geblieben. Schattenwölfe für seine Kinder. „Nicht mehr als zwei Meilen und ich bin zum Sonnenuntergang zurück. Falls ich eine der Regeln verletzte, darf ich Winterfell erst wieder ohne Begleitung verlassen, wenn ich dreißig bin. Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Unwillkürlich musste Ned bei den Worten seines fremden Sohnes lächeln. Das hörte sich nach Regeln an, die er aufstellen würde. 

„Arthus, hier bist du“, rief Ashara und Ned registrierte wie sein Sohn sich sofort begradigte. „Du sollst doch nicht immer im Götterhain die Leute erschrecken. Außerdem erwartete dich Ser Barristan bestimmt schon zu deinem Training.“

Hilfesuchend sah Arthus ihn an, aber Ned überreichte ihm nur seinen Stab und nickte ihm zu. „Hör auf deine Mutter und geh zu deinem Training, Arthus.“

Eilig lief der Junge weg und Ashara kam zu ihm. Kopfschüttelnd meinte sie: „Ich schwöre, sobald man ihn aus den Augen lässt, verschwindet er hinter irgendwelchen Bäumen. Ich weiß nie, wo der Junge ist.“

Ashara sorgte sich, genauso wie Catelyn es immer getan hatte, wenn Bran die Mauern hinauf geklettert war. 

„Jungen müssen ein wenig ihre Grenzen austesten und sich beweisen. Arthus wünscht sich Abenteuer.“ Ein wenig wie Arya und Bran. Ein wilder kleiner Wolf. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo er bei seinen sogenannten Abenteuern ist“, klagte Ashara und zögerte nicht sich zwischen seinen Beinen zu setzten. Es war anders. Sie war anders. Ashara war nicht Catelyn und damit war ihre Ehe vollkommen anders. 

Ashara lehnte sich nach hinten, an seine Brust und aus Instinkt heraus, strich er ihr durchs Haar. Ihr Haar war seidenweich, trotz ihrer Locken. Als sie in Harrenhal getanzt hatten, hatte sie keine Locken gehabt. 

„Liebster“, sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. „Es gibt keine schöne Formulierung, um es dir zu sagen. Ein Rabe kam aus Königsmund an. Jon Arryn ist tot. Es tut mir so leid.“

Seine Hand stockte und obwohl sein Herz vor Überraschung kurz stoppte, zerstörte ihm die Nachricht nicht genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Anscheinend blieben einige Dinge doch gleich. 

„Wie?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Eine unbekannte Krankheit. Lady Arryn hat auch geschrieben und möchte dass Robin doch noch nicht nach Winterfell kommt. Ich finde das in Ordnung. Sie hat gerade ihren Vater verloren. Außerdem sind Bran und sie noch so jung. Es wird sowieso noch ein paar Jahre dauern, bis sie heiraten können.“

Robin war ein Mädchen? Anscheinend gab es auch Veränderungen bei Jon Arryns Familie. Hatte er mehr Kinder? Einen Erben? Erleichtert stellte Ned auch fest, dass es Bran hier anscheinend auch gab. Vielleicht auch etwas anders, aber es gab ihn. Er war mit Jon Arryns Tochter verlobt. Das war ein schöner Gedanke. 

Ashara nahm seine Hand und sah ihn in die Augen. „Es gibt noch mehr. Anscheinen reist Robert mit seinem gesamten Hofstaat hierher nach Winterfell. Sie werden ausgerechnet genau zu Robb und Daenerys Hochzeit da sein.“

Robb und Daenerys? Sein Sohn und die Targaryen-Prinzessin? Eine eigenartige Vorstellung und beunruhigend, dass Robert dazu anwesend sein würde. 

„Wir bekommen das schon hin“, versicherte er ihr, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste wie. 

„Wir müssen vor allem Aryas Verlobung bekannt geben, bevor Robert eintrifft. Er wird sonst bestimmt seinen grausamen Sohn mit unserer Tochter verloben wollen. Edshara und Sansa kann er nicht haben, da sie schon verlobt sind, aber Arya… Du kennst die grausigen Gerüchte aus Königsmund. Das können wir nicht zulassen.“

Arya. Auch sie gab es hier. Dann war sie sicher in demselben Alter. Aber Ned konnte sich nicht vorstellen sein kleines wildes Mädchen zu verloben, das sich so dagegen sträubte zu heiraten. Dann dachte er an Joffrey Baratheon. Gerüchte hatte es auch in seiner Welt über den Jungen gegeben, aber sie hatten sie alle verworfen. Auch Catelyn hatte sie nicht beachtet. Ihr hatte der Gedanke gefallen, dass ihre Tochter Königin sein würde. Aber er hatte den jungen Kronprinzen gesehen, der nichts wie sein Vater war. Weder im Aussehen, noch im Charakter. Robb und Jon hatten ihn beide nicht gemocht. Er war herablassend und wies eine leichte grausame Ader auf. 

„Du hast recht, Liebste“, stimmte er ihr mit wenigen Worten zu, da er nicht wusste, welche Verlobung er geplant hatte. Ihm war in den Dokumenten nichts aufgefallen, aber vielleicht weil es noch nicht offiziell gewesen war. Vielleicht stand es in irgendwelchen Briefen. 

„Zum Glück werden die Martells zuerst eintreffen. Arya wird sich sehr gut in Dorne machen, denkst du nicht, Liebster? Sie wird kämpfen können und sie heiratet in die Familie ihrer geliebten Kriegerkönigin Nymeria. Ich freu mich darauf Trystan wiederzusehen. Er ist so ein charmanter Junge.“

Ned stellte fest, dass es tatsächlich eine sehr gute Wahl war. Anscheinend hatte die Rettung von Elia seiner Familie große Vorteile gebracht, wenn seine jüngste Tochter bei ihnen einheiraten konnte. Arya in Dorne. Das passte tatsächlich. „Bis auf die Hitze, wird ihr das Land wohl gefallen“, stimmte er zu. Dennoch, seine kleine Arya… sie war noch so jung. 

„Arya hat auch ein wenig von mir, Liebster. Vielleicht wird sie ja mit der Hitze viel besser klar kommen, als du denkst.“ Vielleicht. 

Ned lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und schloss die Augen. Ashara. Es war immer noch, wie ein Traum. 

„Die Baratheons, die Lennisters, die Martells und die Tyrells. Es wird so voll hier in Winterfell werden.“

Was würden die Tyrells hier machen? Oh, Jon…

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

So sehr Catelyn auch vermisste – das tat er wirklich – er genoss Ashara und seine Familie. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon waren da und sie waren fast wie er sie kannte, nur noch freier in ihrer Persönlichkeit. Anscheinend versuchte Ashara sie nicht so südlich zu erziehen, wie es Catelyn getan hatte. Es gab auch keine Septe und auch keine Septa. 

Zu seinen fünf Kindern, die er kannte, lernte er noch seine weiteren vier weiteren Kinder kennen. Arthus, der Abenteurer, war acht Jahre alt. Thorin war fünfzehn Jahre alt, ähnelte seinem Onkel Arthur im Aussehen und hatte schwarze Haare und violette Augen. Er war ein richtiger Kämpfer. Auch seine älteste Tochter Edshara scheute sich nicht ein Schwert zu führen, aber sie war auch eine wirkliche Schönheit. Sie vermittelte geschickt zwischen Sansa und Arya, die beide zu ihrer Schwester aufschauten. 

Die süßeste Überraschung war die kleine Lynara, die nicht genug Zöpfe in ihren braunen Haaren haben konnte. Sie hatte grauviolette Augen und bestand ständig darauf auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen. Lynara war drei Jahre alt und gewann sein Herz mit dem ersten Kuss, den sie ihm zur Begrüßung beim Abendessen auf die Wange gab. 

Es waren noch viele andere am Tisch, obwohl nur die Familie zu Abend aß. Aber anscheinend war seine Familie diesmal größer. Da war natürlich Jon, der legitimiert war und auch Ashara als seine Mutter bezeichnete. Anscheinend hatte die beiden ein gutes Verhältnis. Er sah wie Jon sich peinlich berührt wandte, als sie seine Kleidung richtete. Arthur saß mit am Tisch, der kaum zum Essen kam, da alle Kinder seine Aufmerksamkeit haben wollten. Zumindest die Jüngeren buhlten darum. 

Elia Martell saß auch mit am Tisch mit ihren Kinder Rhaenys und Aegon, die beide sehr hübsch waren und gut erzogen. Rhaenys verstand sich sehr gut mit Edshara. Die beiden schienen Freunde zu sein. Aegon verstand sich mit den Jungen genauso gut. Es gab auch Theon am Tisch. Anscheinend hatte auch in dieser Welt sein Vater gegen die Krone rebelliert und er war als Folge in Winterfell gelandet. 

Sonst saß auch noch Daenerys Targaryen am Tisch und die Art, wie Robb und sie sich ansahen, verriet ihm, das es keine rein politische Ehe war. Die beiden waren mehr als verliebt ineinander und selbst er musste bei Theons Scherz lachen, dass die beiden sich zusammenreißen sollten, da sie sowieso bald verheiratet sein würden. 

Seine Familie war laut und groß. Er hörte ihnen gerne zu und sein Herz schwoll bei jedem Lachen, das er hörte. Sansa war immer noch eine Dame, die versuchte ihrer Mutter nachzueifern. Aber sie schien nicht so südlich gestimmt zu sein, wie in der anderen Welt. Ihre Frisur war kunstvoll, aber im nördlichen Stil, genauso wie ihre Kleidung. Bran kletterte wohl immer noch gern, aber er war auch mit seinem Training viel weiter. 

Viele Ritter waren neben Arthur hier in Winterfell, wie Barristan Selmy, Oswell Whent, Gerold Hohenturm, aber auch Jorah Mormont, der hier anscheinend kein Verräter war. Es gab auch eine Frau, die Ritterin war. Brienne von Tarth, die seine Tochter Edshara Stark beschützte. Edshara war mit Aegon verlobt und würde ihn bald heiraten. Desweiteren gab es Domeric Bolton. Er hatte sich bei seinem Dienst als Knappe in Sansa verliebt und die beiden würden heiraten, sobald sie geblüht hatte. Damit entstand ein Bündnis zu den Boltons, mit denen die Starks immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatten. Anscheinend würde Loras Tyrell ihn als Ritter ersetzen. Das beunruhigte ihn. Nicht Loras Tyrell, sondern die Anzahl der Ritter, die anscheinend unbedingt eingehalten wurde. 

Sieben. 

Irgendwas ging hier vor und er hatte das Gefühl das so einige sich darüber bewusst waren, nur er nicht. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Ned hatte Catelyn geliebt. Das hatte er wirklich. Sie war eine tolle Ehefrau gewesen und hatte ihre Kinder mehr als alles andere geliebt. Doch Ashara… mit Ashara fand er vollkommendes Glück. Es war nicht fair die beiden zu vergleichen und er wollte es gar nicht, aber er konnte nicht anders. Die Unterschiede waren so gravierend. Ashara war das Mädchen, das damals sein Herz bewegt hatte. Nur mit einem Lächeln. Das tat sie immer noch. Ihre Berührungen brachten ihn um den Verstand. 

Auch Catelyn hatte er gerne berührt, aber ihre Berührungen waren unschuldig. Ihre Hand zu halten, dass sie sich bei ihm einharkte, das war nichts. Alles mit Catelyn war so anständig gewesen, in der Öffentlichkeit, wie auch im Privaten. Catelyn hatte sich ihm nie entzogen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie mehr Sex hatten, als die meisten anderen verheirateten Paare. Aber es war anders. Es war befriedigend, aber nichts mehr. Für Catelyn war es nach all den Jahren immer noch nur eine Pflicht gewesen. Es war in Ordnung, aber es gab ihn immer das Gefühl, nicht so ehrenwert zu sein, wie andere von ihm dachten. 

Mit Catelyn war es Pflicht, mit Ashara war es die Kür. 

Ashara konnte nicht die Finger von ihm lassen, nicht einmal in der Öffentlichkeit. Er musste sie darin hindern ihn unter dem Tisch zu befriedigen, während sie beim Essen mit den Kindern waren. Sie suchte ständig seine Aufmerksamkeit und er genoss es. Kaum waren sie im Schlafzimmer zog Ashara ihn zu sich und sie machten all diese Dinge miteinander von denen er vorher nicht einmal geträumt hatte. Als er sie gegen die Wand nahm oder im Wasser der Heißen Quellen fickte hatte er nie das Gefühl etwas Falsches zu tun. Kein Wunder, das sie neun Kinder hatten. 

Er war wahrhaft glücklich und alles was er nach und nach über sein Land erfuhr, machte ihn gleichermaßen stolz, wie es ihn auch an einigen Stellen beunruhigte. Die meisten alten nördlichen Sitten waren so lebendig wie nie zuvor und Traditionen wurden gefolgt. Highland Games fanden statt, genauso wie die Northern Military Games. Sein Volk war groß, gesund und glücklich. Alle Burgen der Mauer waren besetzt und aktiv. Der Norden war so reich, das er sich fragte, ob dies wohl die anderen Länder übertraf. 

Fast alle seine Söhne hatten ein Erbe, eine Burg. Robb hatte Winterfell, Jon hatte Maidengraben, Thorin hatte Torhall, Bran hatte Salzfrei und Aegon Targaryen hatte Hornbach von ihm bekommen, wo er mit Edshara nach der Hochzeit hinziehen würde. 

Die Hochzeit zwischen Robb und Daenerys würde die volle Größe haben. Nach nördlicher Tradition würden dafür über mehrere Tage die Highland Games stattfinden, wozu alle Häuser des Nordens eingeladen wurden waren. 

Dazu kamen auch die Martells, die jetzt zu seinen wichtigsten Verbündeten gehörten. Anscheinend überschattete seine Beziehung zu ihnen, sogar seine Beziehung zum Haus Baratheon. Oberyn und seine Töchter waren häufige Gäste im Norden und auch seine Kinder hatten bereits das eine oder andere Mal Dorne besucht. 

Die Tyrells kamen nicht nur wegen Loras, der im Norden seinen Dienst als Ritter verrichten wollte, sondern wegen Margaery Tyrell. Sie würde seinen Sohn Jon heiraten. Das beunruhigte ihn. Wieso würden die Tyrells wollen dass ihre Tochter ausgerechnet Jon heiratete? Seinen legitimierten Bastard. Oder wussten sie etwa mehr? Wer Jon wirklich war? Aber auch so schien es ein großes Risiko zu sein. Dennoch, sie kamen für die Hochzeit nach Winterfell und Margaery würde mit ihrem Bruder und ihrer Großmutter in Winterfell für längere Zeit bleiben. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Tatsächlich kamen die Martells bald in Winterfell an und die Begrüßung, die Ned vorbereitet hatte, wurde von Prinz Oberyn Martell schnell jeglicher Formalität entschärft. Bevor er dazu kam zu knien, schlang Oberyn seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn an seine Brust. „Bruder, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen“, sagte der Prinz freudig und klopfte ihn danach auf die Schulter. „So steif und ernst wie immer. Nichts hat sich geändert, wie schön.“

„Wir sind keine Brüder“, entfuhr es Ned, bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, aber Oberyn lachte nur laut. „Immer so spitzwindig, Ned“, tadelte der Prinz ihn. „Wenn du endlich unser Angebot annehmen würdest und meine Schwester als deine zweite Frau nimmst, wären wir Brüder. Es liegt nur daran, weil du ein Starrkopf bist. Ashara hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, stimmt’s Liebling?“

Während Ned sprachlos war, wandte sich Prinz Oberyn zu Ashara und küsste sie zur Begrüßung auf den Mund. „Vielleicht. Aber dann hätte ich in meinem Ehebett nur noch ein steifes Brett. Ned würde sich Scham nie mehr rühren können.“

Oberyn lachte über Asharas Worte und Ned fühlte sich angespannter denn je. Meinten die das tatsächlich ernst oder scherzten sie?

„Schwesterherz!“, rief Oberyn begeistert aus. „Die Nordluft tut dir wie immer gut. Ich hab dich vermisst.“

Danach lernte Ned den Rest der Martells kennen. Der Fürst Doran hatte sich entschuldigt und war wegen seiner Gesundheit nicht mitgereist. Prinz Trystan war ein höflicher und charmanter junger Mann, wie Ashara es bereits erwähnt hatte. Sogar Arya war für seinen Charme empfänglich und lief rot an. Schnell erkannte er, dass die beiden tatsächlich ein gutes Paar sein würden. Neben ihrer deutlichen Sympathie, schien sich der Prinz wirklich zu bemühen. Er sprach mit Arya über genau die Themen die sie mochte. Die Kriegerkönigin Nymeria, ihre Schattenwölfin Nymeria und ihre Fortschritte im Schwertkampf. Vielleicht sah Arya in dem jungen Prinzen bisher nur einen Freund, aber es war eine sehr gute Grundlage für eine Ehe. 

Neben den Prinzen, waren auch Oberyns Töchter mitgereist, die Sandschlangen. Ebenso seine Geliebte Ellaria Sand. Am Abend saßen sie alle mit am Familientisch. Es schien als würde Oberyn ihn tatsächlich als Bruder betrachten, denn er suchte Neds Gesellschaft und fand leicht Themen über die sie diskutierten. Ob sie belanglos waren oder auch ernst. 

„Bleibt der König bis nach der ersten Hochzeit hier oder bis zur zweiten?“, fragten Oberyn. Sechs Monate nach Robb und Daenerys Hochzeit, würden auch Aegon und Edshara heiraten. Aber ihre Hochzeit würde aufwendiger sein, da sie aus zwei Zeremonien bestehen würde. Eine im Lichte der Sieben und eine vor dem Herzbaum. 

„Bis nach der ersten Hochzeit“, antwortete Ashara für ihn. „Der König kann sich nicht solange von der Hauptstadt fern halten.“ 

„Natürlich“, spottete Oberyn. „Er schuftet sicher schwer. Wird er dich wirklich zu seiner Hand ernennen? Wirst du zusagen?“

Ned gab den bohrenden Blick von Oberyn nicht nach. „Wahrscheinlich“, antwortete er ehrlich. Er hatte es in der anderen Welt getan. Ashara griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie ein wenig. „Aber du wirst den König um Aufschub bitten. Wage es ja nicht die Hochzeit unserer ältesten Tochter zu versäumen.“

Darüber hatten sie bereits gesprochen und er hatte zugestimmt. Zumindest in diesem Punkt würde er dem König nicht nachgeben. 

„Falls doch werde ich deine Tochter zu meinen Neffen führen“, meinte Oberyn amüsiert. „Apropo. Wie machen die beiden sich?“

Sie schauten zu Aegon und Edshara hinüber, die zwar nebeneinander saßen, aber nicht miteinander sprachen. Die beiden hatten nicht dieselbe Beziehung wie Robb und Daenerys. 

„Beide haben zu viel von ihren Vätern in sich“, äußerte sich Elia seufzend dazu. Aber dann lächelte sie glücklich. „Aber Ser Barristan hat mir erzählt, dass er die beiden letztens im Götterhain spazieren sehen. Sie haben sich geküsst und sich dann eilig getrennt. Die beiden sind so schüchtern. Sie haben wirklich nichts von Dorne in sich.“

Anklagend sah Oberyn ihn an und verlangte zu wissen: „Ned, hast du meinen armen Neffen etwa zu einer weiteren schüchternen Version von dir erzogen? Die beiden sind jung. Sie sollten im Götterhain heimlich ficken und sich nicht küssen.“

Ned musste sich anstrengen den Wein in sich zu behalten, bei Oberyns Wortwahl. Beinah hätte er ihn ausgespuckt. Er war so einiges von Robert gewöhnt, aber nicht im Bezug auf seine Tochter und einen Jungen. Von ihm aus konnten die beiden gerne so schüchtern sein, wie sie wollten. 

„Das können sie auch nach ihrer Hochzeit noch tun, Bruder“, meinte Elia gelassen. „Ich finde es schön, dass mein Sohn so anständig ist. Er erinnert mich damit nicht nur durch sein Aussehen an Rhaegar.“

Es war wahr. Aegon ähnelte Rhaegar sehr, während Rhaenys ihrer Mutter glich. Aber neben seiner Anständigkeit hatte Aegon nicht viel von Rhaegar. Da ähnelte Jon seinem Vater mehr. Sie hatten dieselbe Melancholie. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit seines Sohnes waren auf Hochtouren. Noch nie hatte Ned Winterfell so lebendig gesehen. Alle seine Bannermänner waren da und auch die Tyrells waren bereits angekommen. 

Jon und Margaery hatten sich erst ein paarmal eher flüchtig getroffen und waren jetzt dabei sich richtig kennenzulernen. Sie waren zwei Gegensätze, die eine gewisse Anziehungskraft hatten. Jon war ruhig. Margaery war aufgeregt. Jon war ernst. Margaery war charmant. Jon war schweigsam. Margaery war redegewand. 

Gleich in ihrem ersten Gespräch hatte sie Jons Wangen rot färben können. Sie war mutig. Er war schüchtern. Margaery fing sein Herz bei ihren ersten Spaziergang. Danach konnte man erkennen, dass er ihr verfallen war. Durch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihr danach schenkte, wärmte sich ihr Herz für ihn auf. Die beiden waren nach nur zwei Wochen auf einem guten Weg. 

Ebenso leicht erging es Trystan und Arya, obwohl es zwischen ihnen noch unschuldiger war. Trystan behandelt Arya war wie eine Prinzessin und sie… sie benahm sich deshalb fast wie eine. Fast. Arya war immer noch eine Kämpferin, aber Trystan schien das nicht zu stören. 

Ned warf auch ein Auge auf Aegon und Edshara. Es stimmte. Die beiden waren in ihrer Zuneigung nicht annähernd so offen, wie Robb und Daenerys. Tatsächlich musste man ganz genau hinsehen, wenn man Gefühle entdecken wollte oder erkennen wollte, dass sie verlobt waren. Es war nicht eindeutig ersichtlich. Aber es gab etwas. Blicke die heimlich ausgetauscht wurden. Kleine Gesten die über die Höflichkeiten hinaus gingen. Doch sie waren beide zurückhaltend und selten hatte einer der beiden Mut für etwas mehr. Ned war heimlich darüber froh, dass er sich bei ihnen nicht sorgen machen musste, dass sie vor der Hochzeit etwas taten, das dem Anstand widersprach. 

Da waren Robb und Daenerys schwieriger. Die beiden mussten praktisch auseinander gehalten werden und voneinander abgelenkt werden. Sie trafen sich in Nischen und Kammern und ihre Kleidung war des Öfteren nicht am korrekten Platz. Ned war froh dass die beiden innerhalb einer Woche verheiratet sein würden, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Hochzeitsnacht nicht schon vorgezogen hatten. 

Am Tag vor dem ersten Hochzeitsfesttag kam endlich der König mit seinem Gefolge an. Banner mit Hirschen und Löwen zogen in Winterfell ein und wie in der anderen Welt kniete er wartend vor dem König. Es war genauso unansehnlich wie beim letzten Mal. Robert war fett und wie er durch eine Kiste Hilfe brauchte um vom Pferd runter zu kommen war peinlich. 

Robert winkte ihn auf und alle folgten seinem Beispiel. „Majestät“, grüßte er den König. 

„Du bist fett geworden“, sagte Robert noch einmal als Gruß und es brachte sie wieder zum Lachen. Sie umarmte sich und kurz hatte er das Gefühl das alles wie damals war. 

„Ashara“, begrüßte Robert die Schönheit des Nordens. Er strich Rickon kurz übers Haar und streichelte für einen Moment Lynaras Wange. 

„Neun Jahre. Warum sehe ich dich nicht? Wo zum Teufel steckst du?“ Es war einiges doch gleich geblieben. „Ich hüte den Norden für euch, Majestät“, sagte Ned wie schon einmal. „Winterfell ist euer.“

Aus der Kutsche stiegen Roberts blonde Kinder und die Königin selbst. Er hörte Aryas Frage „Wo ist der Gnom?“. 

„Wen haben wir denn da? Du musst Robb sein.“ Die beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und dann wurde es gefährlich. Neben Robb stand seine Verlobte, Daenerys Targaryen. Aber Robert war in guter Stimmung und sagte nur: „Deine Braut ist hübsch.“

Robert schüttelte auch Thorins Hand. „Du bist der Krieger der Familie, hab ich gehört.“ Thorin nickte nur leicht. „Ja, euer Majestät.“ Er ging weiter zu Edshara und Sansa. „Ihr seid aber zwei Schönheiten“, kommentierte er, bevor er zu Arya trat. „Und dein Name ist?“ „Arya“, antwortete sein Wildfang. „Oh“, meinte Robert als er zu Bran und Arthus kam. „Zeigt uns eure Muskeln.“ Bran und Arthus taten was er verlangte, glücklich und stolz, auch wenn noch nichts zu sehen war. „Aus euch werden Soldaten.“ 

Ned hörte seine Töchter Sansa und Arya kurz zanken, als die Königin zu ihm trat und ihm die Hand reichte. Er küsste ihre Hand. „Meine Königin.“ Cersei Lennister war eine goldene Schönheit, noch immer. Aber Asharas Schönheit überstrahlte sie bei weitem, nach Neds Meinung. Ashara war wie die wundervolle Sternennacht, voller Verheißungen und Versprechungen. Cersei dagegen schien wie das unnahbare und unerreichbare Gold. 

„Meine Königin“, begrüßte auch Ashara sie, mit einem Lächeln, das seine Miene ganz in den Schatten stellte und einem tiefen Knicks. 

Robert beendete die Begrüßung – ignorierte dabei die fürstliche Familie aus Dorne – indem er sich an Ned wandte: „Bring mich in deine Krypta. Ich will ihnen meinen Respekt zollen.“ „Wir reiten seit einen Monat, Liebster. Die Toten können doch wohl warten“, wandte die Königin ein, aber wie beim letzten Mal, ignorierte Robert sie einfach und forderte: „Ned.“

Entschuldigend trat er an der Königin vorbei und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Prinz Oberyn, der den König voller Verachtung ansah. 

„Erzähl mir von Jon Arryn“, bat Ned in der Krypta, nicht nur um Unwissenheit zu zeigen, sondern auch weil er wissen wollte, ob sich etwas verändert hatte. Es war wichtig alle Veränderungen zu kennen.

„Es ging ihm blendend und dann… brannte es sich durch ihn hindurch, was immer es war. Ich liebte diesen Mann.“

„Das taten wir beide.“

„Dir musste er nie viel beibringen, aber mir… Weißt du noch wie ich mit sechzehn war?“ Ned konnte jetzt mit ihm darüber lachen. Er war damals anstrengend gewesen, das lag in seiner Natur. Robert war in jeder Phase seines Lebens anstrengend gewesen. „Alles was ich tun wollte, war Schädel spalten und Mädchen vögeln. Er hat mir gezeigt wo es lang geht.“

„Ja?“

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Das ich nicht gehorcht habe, war nicht seine Schuld.“ Sie hielten an und wie beim letzten Mal sagte Robert: „Ich brauche dich Ned und zwar unten in Königsmund und nicht hier oben, wo du niemand etwas nützt. Lord Eddard Stark, ich möchte euch zur rechten Hand des Königs ernennen.“

Ned kniete, wie schon einmal, vor dem Mann, der wie sein Bruder war… gewesen war… er wusste es nicht. „Ich habe diese Ehre nicht verdient.“

„Ich habe nicht vor dich zu ehren. Ich will dass du mein Königreich lenkst, während ich esse, trinke und mich vorzeitig in die Gruft hure. Verdammt Ned, steh auf.“ Er tat es und er wusste, dass bald der Moment kam, wo er widersprechen musste. „Du hast mir geholfen den Eiserenen Thron zu erobern, jetzt hilf mir das verdammte Ding zu halten. Wir waren dafür gemacht gemeinsam zu herrschen. Wenn deine Schwester noch lebte, wären wir durchs Blut verbunden. Dafür ist es nicht zu spät. Ich hab einen Sohn, du hast eine Tochter. Wir verbinden unsere Häuser.“

Robert ging an ihm vorbei und Ned musste ihn aufhalten. Jetzt. „Ich habe keine Tochter für deinen Sohn, Robert.“ Verwirrt wandte sich Robert zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „Was?“ Wahrscheinlich war es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass man ihm widersprach, aber Ned musste es tun.

„Meine älteste Tochter Edshara heiratet in sechs Monaten Aegon und übernehmen Hornbach. Domeric Bolton und meine Tochter Sansa haben sich ineinander verliebt und ihre Ehe wird endlich die jahrhundertelange Fehde zwischen unseren Häusern beenden. Arya ist dem Fürsten Trystan Martell versprochen, als meine Wiedergutmachung an das Haus Martell. Meine Tochter Lynara… sie ist erst drei. Sie ist zu jung.“

Eigentlich wartete Ned auf einen Ausbruch von Robert, aber er kam nicht. Stattdessen sagte der König: „Bei den Göttern, Ned, du warst fleißiger als ich.“

„Es war auch Asharas Wirken mit dabei“, gab Ned zu. „Sie hat Aryas Verlobung arrangiert. Ashara glaubt das Arya sich in Dorne am wohlsten fühlen wird, weil sie dort eine Kriegerin sein kann.“

„Dein Sohn Robb heiratet in einer Woche und alle sprechen darüber, dass dein Sohn Jon Margaery Tyrell heiratet. Ich weiß das Bran und Robin heiraten sollen. Hast du einen deiner Söhne noch nicht versprochen?“

Ned konnte nicht lügen. Das durfte und wollte er nicht. Deswegen antwortete er und sagte dem König damit was er hören wollte: „Mein Sohn Thorin. Er wird Torhall erben.“

Leicht nickte Robert und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na gut, Ned. Dann dein Sohn und meine Tochter. Ich werde Myrcella hier in Winterfell lassen, als Verlobte deines Sohnes.“

„Majestät, Thorin wird…“

„Thorin ist ein Nordmann, ein Krieger. In deinen Briefen schreibst du, dass Thorin das Talent seines Onkels hat und Arthur Dayn ist nichts anderes als eine Legende in Fleisch und Blut. So einen Mann will ich für meine Tochter.“

Robert wirkte entschlossener denn je und setzte seinen Weg fort. Sie besuchten Lyanna und die Unterhaltung war etwas anders, aber nur weil die Targaryens noch lebten. Hier, im Norden. Robert hasste sie dennoch. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

„Ich heirate die Prinzessin?“, fragte Thorin schockiert und ungläubig. 

Sein Sohn Thorin sah seinem Onkel Arthur ähnlich und er hatte sein Talent. Aber sonst war er ganz ein Nordmann. Wild und ungezähmt. Sein Vater Rickard würde sagen, das er Wolfsblut in den Adern hatte. Auf jeden Fall hatte er das unruhige Temperament eines Starks. 

Während Robb vor allem der Sohn seiner Mutter war und Ashara über alles liebte, hatte Ned erfahren das seine Beziehung zu Thorin sehr eng war. Er hatte wohl keine Schwierigkeiten den Jungen zu bändigen und Thorin war wohl versessen darauf ihn stolz zu machen. 

„Ja“, antwortete Ned. „Der König will unsere Häuser verbinden. Er gibt dir Prinzessin Myrcella als Braut.“

Die Verlobung stand fest, auch wenn Königin Cersei das nicht gefallen hatte. Robert hatte sein Wort gesprochen, aber auch die Königin hatte ihren Sieg errungen. Myrcella würde nicht in Winterfell bleiben, stattdessen würde Thorin mit nach Königsmund reisen und dort leben, bis die beiden heiraten würden. Dafür aber würde Myrcella im Gegensatz zu ihrer Familie das halbe Jahr mit im Norden, bis nach der zweiten Hochzeit bleiben. Es war ein hin und her gewesen. 

„Ich muss, oder?“

„Du musst“, bestätigte Ned ihm. „Beim Fest heute wird eure Verlobung bekanntgegeben. Du wirst mit ihr heute Abend tanzen und dich mit ihr unterhalten. Morgen zeigst du ihr Winterfell und begleitest sie am Abend zum Ersten Hochzeitsfesttag von Robb und Daenerys. Bei den Highland Games wirst du für sie antreten und sie über den Jahrmarkt führen. Zur Hochzeit wirst du ebenfalls mit ihr tanzen und dann hast du ein halbes Jahr hier in Winterfell um sie kennenzulernen, bevor du den Rest deiner Zeit, bis zur Hochzeit, mit ihr in Königsmund verbringen wirst.“

Thorin schien eindeutig von all dem überwältigt zu sein, aber schließlich nickte er ergeben. „Ja, Vater“, stimmte er zu. „Das werde ich.“

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Es war wirklich eine nördliche Hochzeit schlechthin. Alle Traditionen wurden erfüllt. Robb präsentierte Daenerys das Geschenk, das Fell von dem Tier das er selbst gejagt und erlegt hatte und sie schnitt das Fleisch von dem Tier an. 

Schließlich wurde Robb von den Jungs nach vorne geschleppt und die Menge rief begeistert: „Wenn er nicht singt, darf er sie nicht heiraten!“ Immer und immer wieder, bis Robb sang. Nicht sehr gut, mit tiefer ruppiger Stimme. Aber Daenerys lächelte glücklich und die Nordmänner johlten begeistert.  
Das Paar sah so glücklich bei ihrem Tanz aus und Ned versuchte die Kommentare der Königin, über die Kürze des Kleides von Daenerys zu ignorieren. „Es ist eine nördliche Tradition, meine Königin. Am ersten Hochzeitsfeiertag trägt dir Braut ein kurzes Kleid, um die Freiheit zu symbolisieren, aus der sie kommt und die sie für die Ehe aufgibt.“

Ashara war diplomatisch und geübt mit den Intrigen des Hofes. Ned wusste, dass er in diesem Punkt keine bessere Partnerin haben konnte. Wenn er den Dienst als Hand des Königs antreten wird, dann wird sie seine größte Stütze sein. 

Ned schaute zu Thorin und Myrcella. Thorin war ein mutiger Junge, aber anscheinend hatte er seine Ungeschicktheit im Umgang mit Frauen geerbt. Myrcella war eine zurückhaltende Lady, aber sie schenkte seinem Sohn dasselbe aufmunternde Lächeln, das er damals von Ashara bekommen hatte. Vielleicht wäre die Verbindung nicht ganz eine Katastrophe. Zumindest besser als Joffrey als Schwiegersohn zu bekommen, fand Ned. 

Wie er es seinen Sohn aufgetragen hatte, tanzte Thorin auch bei diesem Fest mit Myrcella. Robert war noch nicht vollkommen betrunken und sagte daher etwas Anständiges. „Die beiden Schönheiten geben ein ansehnliches Paar ab.“ Das taten sie. Thorin war gutaussehend und Myrcella hatte die Schönheit ihrer Mutter geerbt. Dennoch waren sie wie Nacht und Tag. Wie Mond und Sonne. Thorin war ein Nordmann, dunkel und kühl. Myrcella war eine südliche Dame, hell und strahlend. Hoffentlich ergänzte sich auch ihr Charakter miteinander. 

In der Nacht, nach dem Fest, lag Ashara wieder einmal halb auf ihn. Ihr nacktes Bein hatte sie bequem zwischen seinen Beinen gedrängt. 

„Hast du Robbs Gesicht gesehen? Unser Sohn hat so gestrahlt. Wahrscheinlich werden wir bald unseren ersten Enkel bekommen.“

Einen Enkel. Von Robb und Daenerys. Ja, das war sehr wahrscheinlich. 

„Robert hat mir gesagt, dass er jetzt versuchen wird eine Verlobung mit einer Tochter von Lady Arryn zu arrangieren. Damit unsere drei Häuser miteinander verbunden sind.“

Ned war schockiert als er nachgelesen hatte, wer Lady Arryn war. Catelyn. Anscheinend hatte Hoster seine älteste Tochter an Jon Arryn gegeben, statt Lysa. Diese hatte Jon fünf Kinder geboren, wobei die ersten vier Töchter gewesen waren. 

„Bestimmt mit Nesrin Arryn. Sie ist die älteste und Joffreys Alter am nächsten. Außerdem soll Nesrin eine Schönheit sein und sehr klug.“ „Ja, schon möglich“, stimmte er leichthin zu. Er kannte all die speziellen Kleinigkeiten nicht. 

Es war ein Schock gewesen, zu erfahren, dass Catelyn mit Jon verheiratet war. Zwar war sie nicht seine Frau und er war glücklich mit Ashara, dennoch war er einfach davon ausgegangen…

Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Er hatte Catelyn einfach aus seinen Gedanken gestrichen. Wenn überhaupt hätte er an sie als tot gedacht, anstatt Ashara, die ja lebte. Doch Catelyn hatte auch in diesem Leben ihr Glück in ihrer Ehe gefunden und war wieder mit fünf Kindern gesegnet. 

„Liebster“, flüsterte Ashara und er erkannte mittlerweile an ihrem Ton, dass sie etwas Unanständiges vor hatte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir vor Beginn der Spiele morgen selbst ein paar Spiele machen?“ Bevor er fragen konnte, was genau sie sich vorstellte schlüpfte ihr Kopf unter die Decke und er musste tief nach Luft schnappen, als sie ihren Mund zu etwas anderem als reden nutzte. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Die Melodien auf den Dudelsäcken begleiteten den Tag und man konnte viele Gespräche der Südländer über die eigenartigen nördlichen Traditionen so einfach überhören. Seine Söhne nahmen an den Spielen teil, alle für die Ehre ihrer Verlobten. Es war natürlich an Robb sich in diesen Spielen zu beweisen und sich am meisten anzustrengen. 

Myrcella hatte sich mit Sansa angefreundet und bekam von ihr alles erklärt und gezeigt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter, ließ die Prinzessin sich begeistern und schaute sich die verschiedenen Stände des Jahrmarktes an. Sie jubelte für Thorin, als dieser den Baumstammweitwurf gewann. 

Die Highland Games unterschieden sich deutlich von den Turnieren im Süden. Es waren Wettkämpfe, aber die Disziplinen waren anders. Kein Schwertkampf, kein Lanzenreiten. Es ging zumeist um Stärke. Hammerwurf, Steinweitwurf, Gewichthochwurf, aber auch Tauziehen, Wrestling und Boxen, sowie vieles mehr. Alles war ein wenig brutaler und nach Aussage der Königin „Völlig Barbarisch“. Aber so war der Norden. Unbarmherzig würde Ned es bezeichnen. 

Prinz Oberyn und seine Familie, die diese Spiele bereits besucht und gesehen hatten, suchten sich selbst ein paar Disziplin aus, an denen sie teilnahmen. Sogar die Mädchen. Die Sandschlangen hatten ihren Ruf wahrlich verdient. 

Mittlerweile hatte Ned etwas mehr über seine Freundschaft mit dem Haus Martell herausgefunden und seine Befürchtungen spitzten sich immer mehr zu. Die vier ältesten Töchter von Oberyn würden nach der zweiten Hochzeit im Norden bei Edshara bleiben. Als ihre Hofdamen und ihr Schutz. Die vier jüngsten Töchter dagegen würden dasselbe für Arya sein und damit wieder zurück mit ihr nach Dorne kommen. 

Es war unausgesprochen, aber er fühlte es. Keiner deutete es genau an, aber ihre Handlungen sagten aus, dass sie es wussten. Es erfüllte Ned mit Angst, der Gedanke war Verrat. Verrat an der Krone, an Robert. Ned glaubte langsam wirklich, dass sein anderes Ich vor hatte, den Targaryens wieder zu ihrem Thron zu verhelfen. Das Aegon Targaryen König sein sollte und Edshara seine Königin. Es sprach vieles dafür. 

Die Allianzen, die geschmiedet wurden und die von anderen gesucht wurden. Die Anzahl der Hofdamen für Edshara. Vier. Sie wurden sogar Hofdamen genannt. Dann die Anzahl der Ritter im Norden. Die einzigen Ritter im Norden. Sieben. Wie die Königsgarde. 

Dann war der Norden aufgerüstet wurden, insbesondere die Burgen und die Militärakademien. Eine Armee bereit für den Krieg. Die Spiele, die den Zusammenhalt der Häuser im Norden gestärkt hatte. Ebenso die Hochzeit in den alten Bräuchen. Auch Torhall, das Erbe für seinen Sohn Thorin. Er hatte sich die Zeichnungen der Burg angebaut, die eine Mauer glich. Sie trennte den Süden vom Norden vollkommen ab. Es gab keinen Weg mehr hinein. 

Ihm gefiel das alles nicht. Obwohl es niemand aussprach, war es als liege es direkt vor ihm. Krieg. Rebellion gegen den König. Gegen Robert. Wie war Ned mit dem Norden da hinein geraten? Lag alles mit der Rettung der Martells und Targaryens zusammen? Der Norden, Dorne und die Weite. Die Beziehungen mit dem Grünen Tal und Königsmund standen dagegen wackelig. 

Ned hatte tatsächlich Angst. Es war wie eine Verschwörung, direkt unter Roberts Augen. Aber der ahnte nichts von dem möglichen Verrat seines Freundes und Ned fühlte sich gefangen. Er wusste nichts von den Ambitionen seines anderen Ichs. Seine Pläne sprachen zwar für sich, aber er kannte die Beweggründe nicht. Aber war das überhaupt wichtig? Konnte er sich tatsächlich noch gegen das wehren, was sich dort zusammengebraut hatte?

Am Ende der Highland Games hatte es Robb tatsächlich geschafft den Großteil der Siege zu erringen. Vor allem in den Disziplin die Geschick erfordert hatte. Aegon und Jon folgte ihm gleich darauf. Aber Ned hatte gesehen, dass Thorin nur noch ein paar Jahre brauchte. Wenn sein Körper vollkommen ausgereift war, dann würde er seine Brüder in einem Wettkampf mühelos übertrumpfen. 

Daenerys jubelte für ihren fast Ehemann und küsste ihn vor allem. Lächelnd strich sie ihm übers Gesicht und strahlte glücklich, als alle für sie jubelten und die Melodien wieder erklangen. Ned hatte eine Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden belauscht. Daenerys hatte sich beklagt, das Robb sich sein Gesicht rasiert hatte, weil der König kam. Sie fand dass er wie ein Junge aussah, anstatt wie ihr Wolf. In dem Moment war sich Ned fast sicher, dass die beiden bereits miteinander geschlafen hatten. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Als am Vorabend vor der Hochzeit Robb und Daenerys aus dem Kelch des jeweilig anderen tranken, der mit einer Schnur verbunden war, gestellte sich Prinz Oberyn zu ihm. „Was für eine königliche Familie. Die Königin verhält sich mit ihrer Arroganz fast schändlicher als ihr Trunkenbold von Ehemann“, meinte Oberyn verächtlich und lächelte ihm dann im nächsten Moment zuversichtlich an: „Auf den wahren König, mein Bruder.“

Schnell sah sich Ned ängstlich um, aber keiner hörte ihnen zu. Robb und Daenerys hatten alle Aufmerksamkeit der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. „Auf den wahren König“, stimmte Ned mit an, nicht weil er so fühlte, sondern weil er glaubte, dass er es tun müsste. 

Sein Weg schien durch die Taten seines anderen Ichs bereits besiegelt, wie fern ihn, solche Gedanken selbst auch waren. Bei ihrem Trost sah Oberyn für einen Augenblick zu Aegon und in diesem Moment fühlte sich Ned in all seinen Befürchtungen bestätigt. Es schien als war es tatsächlich ein Aufbau. Ein Aufbau um den rechtmäßigen König wieder auf den Thron zu verhelfen. 

Als der Tanz von Robb und Daenerys eröffnet wurde, wurden auch Aegon und Edshara gedrängt die Tanzfläche zu betreten. Jetzt verstand Ned ein Teil des Grundes, warum es ihnen so schwer fiel zueinander zu finden. Sie hatten eine gewaltige Last auf ihren Schultern. Alle um sie herum wollten, dass sie den Eisernen Thron bestiegen. Seine Tochter sollte Königin sein. Sie war es in ihren Augen schon. Eine Prinzessin. 

Targaryen, Martell und Stark vereint mit dieser Ehe gemeinsam auf den Thron. Die Tyrells hatten das gesehen. Aus der Ferne hatten sie die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen und wollten einen Anteil der Macht. Da kein Platz mehr war eine Königin zu geben… Jon. Der Bruder des Königs, ein Prinz. Wussten sie das oder war es ein einfacher Versuch zur Allianz?

Auch Ned musste tanzen. Ashara zog ihn zur Tanzfläche und als er ihr mit wirren Gedanken in die Augen sah, war es fast wie damals in Harrenhal. Das freudige Ereignis gedeckt durch die düstere Stimmung der leisen Verschwörung. 

Ned fühlte sich verdammt. 

Robert war sein Freund, seit seiner Kindheit waren die beiden, beste Freunde gewesen. Jon Arryn war sein Ziehvater. Irgendwie war es damit auch ein Verrat an ihn. Doch die Winde wehten bereits. Er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Ein Sturm braute sich zusammen und er hatte ihn mit ausgelöst. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Zur selben Zeit, als Robb den Brautkranz aus der Krone des Baumes herunter holte und sie unter Jubel der Menge Daenerys aufsetzte, unterhielt er sich mit Olenna Tyrell. „Wir sollten die Hochzeit zwischen Jon und Margaery noch vor der von Aegon und Edshara ansetzen, Lord Stark. Dann könnt ihr auch mit dabei sein.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Ned nicht, dass das ihre Beweggründe für die zeitig angesetzte Hochzeit war, aber er stimmte zu. „Wir könnten die Hochzeit in drei Monaten stattfinden lassen. Jon und Margaery scheinen sich gut zu verstehen.“

Zumindest das war wahr. Jon und Margaery kamen sich schnell näher und auch wenn nicht. Die kurze Zeit die sie gerade miteinander verbrachten war purer Luxus. Die meisten Paare hatten sich vor ihrer Hochzeit noch nie zuvor gesehen. 

Robb und Daenerys hatten großes Glück gehabt. Sie kannten sich praktisch seit ihrer Geburt, wo ihre Hochzeit bereits festgelegt war. Ebenso war es bei Aegon und Edshara. Auch sie kannten sich bereits seit sie Kleinkinder waren und wussten was auf sie zu kam. 

Der nächste Teil der Zeremonie begann, wo Daenerys ihre Prüfung bestehen musste. Sie musste mit einem brennenden Pfeil einen Ring entzünden. Da sie im Norden aufgewachsen war und sogar eine Militärakademie besucht hatte, konnte sie das natürlich mit Leichtigkeit. 

Zurzeit verbrachte Margaery – neben den vielen Stunden in denen sie Jon kennenlernte – viel Zeit auf dem Trainingsplatz, wo sie Bogenschießen übte. 

Alle größeren Hochzeiten im Norden waren so aufwendig aufgebaut und hatten viele verschiedene Bräuche, die die Liebe symbolisieren sollten. Im Gegensatz zu den Hochzeiten im Süden waren die Hochzeiten dennoch wenig luxuriös, sondern mehr aufwendig. Aber sie waren ein wichtiges Gesellschaftliches Ereignis und wurden vor allem größer aufgebaut, wenn das Paar aus Zuneigung heiratete. Ned hatte erfahren, dass auch Ashara und er so eine große Hochzeit gehabt hatten. Ashara hatte sich den einen Abend glücklich daran erinnert. 

Daenerys gelang natürlich der Schuss und Olenna Tyrell begleitete ihn, genauso wie Prinz Oberyn in den Götterhain für die Zeremonie. „Dafür dass der Süden euch gerne als Wilde bezeichnet habt ihr ganz schön viele Bedingungen, die für eine Hochzeit erfüllt werden müssen“, befand Lady Olenna. 

„Eigentlich ist nur die Zeremonie entscheidend, die jetzt kommt“, erklärte Ned. „Alles andere gehört zu den Festlichkeiten, die zur Ehre der Alten Götter stattfindet und für die Bannermänner des Nordens. Es symbolisiert die Liebe und die Festigkeit des Bündnisses des Paares. Wir sind sozusagen Zeugen und sollen das Paar an ihre Versprechen erinnern.“

Prinz Oberyn lachte amüsiert. „Also Liebe und Leidenschaft verpackt in alten Bräuchen. Ihr, Nordländer seid ja genauso heißblütig und leidenschaftlich wie wir in Dorne. Nur das ihr das hinter eurer steifen Haltung versteckt.“

Es war ein wenig befremdlich, aber langsam war er solche Worte von Oberyn gewohnt. Tatsächlich begriff auch er langsam, dass vor allem Dorne und der Norden sich ähnlicher war, als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Zumindest waren das höchste Land im Norden und das tiefste Land im Süden zu großem Verständnis fähig. 

Es war an Ned als Oberhaupt die Zeremonie zu leiten. Er sah zu seinem Sohn Robb, dessen Augen vor Glück strahlten, als Daenerys schließlich auf ihn zukam. Sie trug ein schneeweißes Kleid, dessen Oberteil eng anlag und mit glitzernden Steinen bestickt war. Auch Ned musste zugeben, dass sie damit wie die Prinzessin aussah, die sie war. 

Ned trat nach vorne und sagte laut genug, damit es alle hörte: „Wer tritt in dieser Nacht vor die alten Götter?“

Alles war still und es war Aegon Targaryen, der Daenerys begleitete und mit ihr nach vorne trat, um zu antworten: „Daenerys, aus dem Hause Targaryen, ist hier um sich zu vermählen. Eine erwachsene Frau. Edel und von hoher Geburt. Sie ist gekommen um den Segen der Götter zu erbitten. Wer erhebt Anspruch auf sie?“

Robb war eifrig, dennoch vollkommen ernst und seine Stimme war fest. „Robb aus dem Hause Stark. Erbe von Winterfell und zukünftiger Wächter des Nordens. Wer überreicht sie?“ 

Aegon war gewählt wurden, nicht nur weil er eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten war, sondern weil er und seine Schwester mit Daenerys in einem Alter waren und wie Geschwister aufgewachsen waren. „Aegon aus dem Hause Targaryen. Der Neffe der Braut.“ 

Ned wandte sich an das Mädchen, das an der Seite seiner Kinder aufgewachsen war und das von Ashara und ihm selbst immer wie eine Tochter behandelt wurde. „Lady Daenerys. Nehmt ihr diesen Mann?“ 

Das Lächeln von Daenerys, als sie antwortete, stimmte mit dem Glitzern von Robbs Augen überein. „Ich nehme diesen Mann.“ 

Robb und Daenerys reichten einander die Hände und knieten dann für ihr kurzes Gebet vor dem Herzbaum nieder. Auch Ned betete für einen Moment für das Glück und die Liebe des Paares und ein langes Leben. 

Als sie sich wieder erhoben, zögerte Robb keinen Moment. Geschickt nahm er Daenerys ihren rot-schwarzen Mantel ab und umhüllte sie mit dem Hausmantel der Starks. Die beiden küssten einander und die Gäste klatschten für sie. Der Kuss war nur einen kurzen Augenblick länger als es für eine Hochzeit anständig war, aber das störte niemand. Mittlerweile wussten wahrscheinlich alle von der wahren Zuneigung des Paares. 

Daenerys löste die Kette von ihrem Hals und legte sie in Robbs Hände. Der Liebesbeweis der Braut. Sie müsste es nicht tun, wenn sie nicht wollte, wenn es eine arrangierte Ehe wäre. „Als Zeichen meiner Liebe, schenke ich dir diese Kette. Sie soll dir gehören, wie mein Herz.“ Die Kette war typisch für ihr Haus. Ein Drache aus Silber und Gold mit einem kleinen Rubin als Auge. Die meisten Nordländerinnen trugen ihre Kette seit ihrer Geburt oder seit sie Kleinkinder waren. Sie waren meist ein Geschenk ihres Vaters. 

Bevor sie den Götterhain verlassen konnten mussten die beiden mit einer Schrotsäge einen Holzstamm durchsägen. Die meisten Nordländer feuerten sie deswegen an. Lachend trat Prinz Oberyn zu ihm. „Das gefällt mir“, meinte Oberyn amüsiert. „Warum machen sie das?“

„Der Brauch steht für die gemeinsame, gleichberechtigte Arbeit, die das Brautpaar in ihrer Ehe versuchen möchte. Es symbolisiert die notwendige Balance von Reden und Hören, von Aktivsein und Seinlassen und die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit für die jeweiligen Bedürfnisse des Partners.“

Vollkommen ernst sah Oberyn ihn an, als er ernst und unerschütterlich sagte: „Ihr Nordleute seid solche Romantiker.“ Tatsächlich schafften es Robb und Daenerys recht schnell den Baumstamm zu zersägen, wofür sie fast mehr jubel bekamen, als für ihren Kuss. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Da es Sommer war und für nördliche Verhältnisse sehr warm, fand das Fest draußen statt. Es gab viel Essen und es wurde viel getanzt. Robb schien auf seinen Füßen etwas leichtfüßiger zu sein, als er selbst und tanzte mit Daenerys einen Tanz nach dem anderen. Dagegen war Thorin zu seinen Tanz mit Prinzessin Myrcella geschubst wurden. Thorin schien nach einem Tanz nur froh zu sein, dass es vorbei war. 

„Ich hoffe mein Sohn ist eine aufmerksame Begleitung, Prinzessin“, sprach er sie an, auch zur Ermahnung seines Sohnes. 

Aber Myrcella sah nicht unglücklich über ihre Begleitung aus, ganz anders als die Königin selbst. „Oh, keine Sorge Lord Stark“, antwortete sie glücklich lächelnd. „Thorin ist sehr freundlich und erklärt mir alles. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es auch schaffen werde mit dem ersten brennenden Pfeil den Ring zu entzünden. Es wäre peinlich, wenn ich mehrere Versuche bräuchte.“

Ned konnte nicht anders, als darüber kurz zu lachen. Es war interessant worüber sich Mädchen manchmal Sorgen machten. „Dafür bleiben dir noch ein paar Jahre zum üben“, beruhigte er sie lächelnd. „Ich bin sicher das Thorin es dich lehren kann.“

Es war immer eine gute Zeit für das Paar, wenn sie das gemeinsam übten. Es war als würden sie gemeinsam auf ein Ziel hinarbeiten und das schweifte sie zusammen. Myrcella wandte sich glücklich lächelnd an Thorin. „Tust du das?“, fragte sie aufgeregt und er sah sich in seinen Sohn, als dieser nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln. „Das werde ich, Prinzessin.“ Anscheinend hatte Thorin mehr von ihm, als nur die Form seiner Ohrläppchen. 

„Das Gelübde! Das Gelübde! Das Gelübde!“, begannen die Nordländer aufgeregt zu rufen und Ned begleitete Myrcella wieder zu ihrem Platz, während Thorin dazu eilte, um Jon, Aegon und Theon zu helfen, Robb nach vorne zu schleifen. Unter dem Gekicher der Mädchen stolperte auch Daenerys nach vorne und alles wurde augenblicklich still, als Robb ihre Hände in seine nahm und anfing seinen Liebesbeweis vorzutragen. 

„Liebste Daenerys, ich verspreche dir heute an diesem Tag, an dem unsere Familien Zeugen sind, dein Steuermann zu sein, dein Tröster, deine Gefährte, dein bester Freund und deine Ehemann. Und vor allem verspreche ich dir mich selbst. Du bist meine Ehefrau. Meine Füße gehen wegen dir. Meine Füße tanzen wegen dir. Meine Hände kämpfen wegen dir. Meine Hände schwitzen wegen dir. Meine Lungen atmen wegen dir. Mein Herz schlägt wegen dir. Meine Augen sehen wegen dir. Mein Geist denkt wegen dir. Und ich liebe wegen dir. Das sind meine eigenen gewählten Worte und mögen die Götter sie in die Geschichte der Ewigkeit schreiben.“

Plötzlich, während alle johlten und klatschten, umklammerte Ashara seinen Arm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Robb ist ganz so gewandt mit Worten wie du, Liebster. Deine Eheversprechen war auch so süß.“ „Lag an der richtigen Inspiration“, vermutete er, da er darin leider keine Erinnerung hatte. Es war schade. Zwar war Ashara jetzt an seiner Seite, doch hatte er all ihre besonderen Momente in ihrer Ehe verpasst. Er hatte die Ehe mit Catelyn gelebt und war in diese herein gestolpert. 

Ashara war die Liebe seines Lebens, die Frau seiner Träume, aber er war ohne Übergang in dieses Leben geschubst wurden. Es war schwer, verdammt schwer und nicht nur wegen der Verschwörung an die er beteiligt war. 

„Wollen wir uns nicht etwas frühzeitig wegschleichen?“, fragte Ashara verschmitzt. „Dann kannst du mir zeigen, was dich genau inspiriert hat.“

Asharas Hand wanderte unter dem Tisch zu seinen Schritt und Ned musste sich an der Tischkante festhalten, um nicht wie ein Verrückter aufzuspringen. Zärtlich und mit äußerster Mühe entfernte er Asharas Hand von sich und küsste sie knapp unter ihrem Ohr. „Sobald Robb und Daenerys weg sind.“

Es lag nicht mehr allzu viel vor ihnen. Die Torte wurde von den beiden angeschnitten und alle lachten herzlich, als es Daenerys Hand war, die oben lag. Dafür bekam er wieder einen Kuss von Ashara, die flüsterte: „Genau wie du.“

Wahrscheinlich war der Brauch dann wahr. Seine Hand hatte unten gelegen und er hörte auf das was Ashara sagte. Zumindest zum überwiegenden Teil. Es war anders als mit Catelyn, wo sie sich meist ungeordnet hatte. Ashara tat es nicht so leicht. Sie wusste was sie wollte. In Gesprächen zeigte sie geschickt, das sie Respekt und Verständnis für alle nördlichen Traditionen hatte. So wusste sie genau zu welcher Zeit sie sich durchsetzen konnte. Es war irgendwie erfrischend. 

Dann kam die Geschenkübergabe, wobei sich seine Bannermänner besondere Mühe gegeben hatten. Sie wollten damit ihren zukünftigen Lehnsherren ihren Respekt zollen und mit ihm auf guten Fuß stehen. Auch Roose Bolton hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Er schenkte den beiden zwei prächtige Pferde, die sofort Daenerys Herz eroberten. Obwohl Ned nicht sagen konnte, dass er den Mann besonders mochte, schien ihr Verhältnis besser denn je. Domeric und Sansa waren so verliebt, wie man es nur sein konnte und Lord Bolton behandelte seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter, wie seine eigen Fleisch und Blut, wie eine Prinzessin. 

Es gab ein Geschenk von Aegon Targaryen, zumindest offiziell. Ned wusste dass das Geschenk aus Pentos von Illyrio Mopatis stammte. Es waren drei versteinerte Dracheneier und es brachte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen Gästen auf sie, besonders auch von Robert, der wütend war und der Königin, deren Augen glitzerten. 

Deshalb war Ned überzeugt, dass es der beste Zeitpunkt war, sein Geschenk zu übergeben. „Mein Sohn, du bist mein Erbe und Winterfell wird schon bald unter deine Leitung fallen. Seit Jahrtausenden herrschen die Starks über den Norden und führen sie mit dem hier, unserem Ahnenschwert, Eis. Ab dem heutigen Tag gehört es dir.“

Es war Tradition. Robb musste gewusst haben, dass das Schwert an ihn heute übergeben würde. Der Vater reichte es normalerweise seinem Sohn beim Tag seiner Hochzeit als Geschenk. Dennoch glitzerten Robbs Augen vor Aufregung und voller Ehrfurcht nahm er das Schwert entgegen, bestaunte die Klinge. 

Dann trat Ashara an seine Seite und überreichte Daenerys einen großen Wälzer. Eines der ältesten Bücher der Welt. „Und für dich Daenerys die Familienchronik der Starks wird steht’s von der Lady von Winterfell geführt. Geschichte und Stammbaum sind darin vermerkt und warten darauf von dir weiter ergänzt zu werden.“

„Vielen Dank, Vater, Mutter“, sagten die beiden gleichzeitig und alle mussten deswegen lachen. Es hatte die Situation in der Tat aufgelockert, besonders als die beiden aufstanden, um Ashara und ihn zu umarmen. Bald würden Robb und Daenerys ihren Platz einnehmen. Der Zeitpunkt stand bereits fest. In genau sechs Monaten, wenn er seinen Platz als Hand des Königs einnehmen würde. 

Am Ende, bevor Robb und Daenerys gingen, warf Daenerys ihren Blumenstrauß in die Mädchenmenge, die sich aufgereiht hatte und Margaery Tyrell fing ihn. Sie war überrascht und schien nicht zu verstehen, was es bedeutete. Robb zog das Strumpfband von Daenerys aus und warf es zu den Männern und wenn Ned es richtig sah, dann gab er sich Mühe es in Richtung Jon zu werfen, der es tatsächlich fing. 

Der Tanz der beiden Fänger wurde eingeleitet und Robb und Daenerys machten in der Zeit ihren stillen Abgang vom Fest. Es gab keine Beischlafzeremonie, nicht unbedingt. Nicht im Norden. Zumindest nicht bei einem solchen aufwendigen Fest. Da es die Liebe bezeugen sollte, ging man davon aus, dass das Brautpaar auch ohne Hilfe zusammen finden würde. Bei den beiden machte sich Ned da wirklich keine Sorgen. Er hoffte nur das ihr erstes Kind tatsächlich erst in neun Monaten kommen würde und nicht schon früher. 

„Lass uns auch gehen, Liebster“, flüsterte Ashara ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn hoch. Es war leicht für sie zu entgleiten, da alle Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf Jon und Margaery lag. Die nächsten die heiraten würden. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Jaime Lennister war gerne im Süden. Dort war es warm und die Sonne schien. Die Wiesen waren grün und das Wasser war blau, zum schwimmen geeignet. Der Norden war Ödland. Kalt, unfruchtbar und unansehnlich. 

Zumindest hieß es so im Süden. Sie kamen mit dem ganzen Gefolge durch Torhall. Eine Burg, die mehr einer Mauer glich und die Länder trennte. Dort würde irgendwann Myrcella leben. Im Norden gab es ein beeindruckendes Bauwerk nach dem nächsten. Meist Burgen, die Militäranalagen glichen, einzig dem Krieg gewidmet. Es war als würde der Norden glauben, dass jederzeit ein Krieg ausbrechen würde und das beunruhigte ihn. 

Seine süße unschuldige Tochter Myrcella bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sie suchte ein Kleid aus für den Ausritt, den sie mit Thorin unternehmen wollte. 

Eigentlich hatte Jaime vorgehabt sich mit Cersei in einem verlassenen Turm zu treffen. Sie hatten die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollen, wo Ned mit Robert auf die Jagd ging. Aber dann hatte er von Myrcellas Plänen erfahren. Er liebte seine süße Tochter und er kannte sie auch. Myrcella erzählt ihm, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter, alles was sie bewegte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, wie toll sie Thorin fand und ihre verliebten Schwärmereien waren zwar wunderbar für die Zukunft, aber gefährlich zurzeit. 

Jaime wollte nicht, das seine Tochter sich vor der Ehe dem Stark Jungen hingab, auch wenn er nicht so viel gegen ihn einzuwenden hatte wie Cersei. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sie erst nach der Hochzeit mit schlief. Jetzt war sie noch zu jung dafür. 

„Thorin sieht so gut aus, Onkel Jaime. Seine schwarzen Locken und seine violetten Augen. Er ist so süß und höflich. Hast du ihn kämpfen gesehen? Er ist ein toller Schwertkämpfer. Und bei dem Geländeritt sah er so stark aus!“

Myrcellas Schwärmereien waren so kindisch und anstrengt für ihn als Vater zuzuhören, obwohl sie zu teilen recht hatte. Lord Stark Sohn Thorin war ein talentierter Kämpfer, darin kam er nach seinem Onkel und er hatte Arthur Dayn immer bewundert. Vom Aussehen her kam er auch zu seinem Glück nach seiner Mutter und ihrer Familie. Höflich und schüchtern würde er den Charakter des Jungen benennen, zumindest in der Gegenwart seiner Tochter. Ganz Lord Starks Sohn. 

Dennoch, er konnte die positiven Eigenschaften anerkennen. Der Junge würde wahrscheinlich ein guter Ehemann für seine Tochter werden, auch wenn auch ihm nicht gefiel, dass sie einen Stark heiraten würde. Es war Cersei die dafür den Tod des Jungen wollte. Seit Tagen wetterte sie über die Starks und den Norden, besonders über den Jungen. Für eine Mutter, die sonst nur ihren ältesten Sohn im Kopf hatte, war sie verdammt fixiert darüber, ihre Tochter bei sich zu behalten.

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Erleichterung kehrte im gesamten Norden ein, als der König mit seinem Hofstaat wieder abreiste. Sie waren hier keine gern gesehenen Gäste. Die ganze Familie drückte auf die Stimmung und der König hatte es auch noch geschafft, das Gift seiner Frau direkt unter sie zu setzen. Die falsche Brut der Königin. Jeder der die zukünftigen Pläne kannte, wusste auch, dass sie mehr als berechtigt waren, den Thron wieder an sich zu nehmen. Robert hatte keine legitimen Erben. Seine Prinzessin war ein Bastard, wenn auch ein liebreizender. 

Elia Martell kannte Ned Stark. Er würde einem unschuldigen Kind nie etwas tun, egal wer seine Eltern waren. Dafür bewunderte sie ihn, dafür respektierte sie ihn, dafür liebte sie ihn. 

In Elias Leben sprang das Glück auf und ab. Sie war ein kränkliches Kind aus Dorne und wurde Königin. Zwar fesselte es sie monatelang ans Bett und brachte sie fast um, aber sie bekam zwei gesunde und wunderschöne Kinder. Ihre Ehe mit Rhaegar wurde zur Farce nachdem er Lyanna Stark als Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt hatte. 

Der Krieg der bald darauf aufbrach war fast so schlimm, wie das Ende. Amory Lorch und Gregor Clegane waren noch immer die Hauptrollen in ihren Albträumen. Wenn es nicht Ned gegeben hätte, dann…

Ned Stark hatte sie gerettet, vor dem Tod, dem Verlust ihrer Kinder und der Vergewaltigung. Er hatte ihre Familie gerettet, auf jegliche vorstellbare Art. Eigentlich hatte Robert Baratheon sie immer noch töten wollen, wie auch ihre Kinder, aber Ned hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen. Protestiert, bis Lord Baratheon – jetzt König – es Ned endlich gestattet hatte Elia und ihre Kinder mit in den Norden zu bringen. 

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es Elia egal gewesen, wo sie hinkam, solange sie und ihre Kinder überlebten. Sie taten es. Im trostlosen Norden, der für sie der wärmste Zufluchtsort wurde. Dort wurden Elia und ihre Kinder nicht wie Gefangene behandelt, sondern wie Gäste. Ihre beste Freundin Ashara war so liebenswürdig wie immer zu ihr und Ned Stark mehr als großzügig. Er versprach sofort eine der alten Ruinen im Norden wieder zu restaurieren, um es ihrem Sohn Aegon als Erbe zu vermachen. 

Außer ihr, kam auch noch Daenerys Targaryen nach Winterfell, die Ned hatte retten können. Viserys konnte durch treue Anhänger fliehen. Auch Jon Stark war gerettet wurden, der Sohn von Rhaegar und Lyanna. Eigentlich hätte sie das Kind hassen müssen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Er war so unschuldig… so Stark. 

Jon sah aus wie ein Onkel und obwohl es Elia schwer fiel es zuzugeben, sie hatte eine Schwäche für Lord Stark. Obwohl sie sich sehr schämte, dass sie den Mann ihrer besten Freundin begehrte, konnte sie nicht anders als ein wenig in ihn verliebt zu sein. 

Eigentlich war sie mehr als nur verliebt. Oberyn machte immer wieder Scherze darüber, dass Ned sie heiraten sollte. Als zweite Frau nehmen. 

Hätte Rhaegar das getan… er hat es getan. Er hatte Lyanna als zweite Frau genommen und sie damit beleidigt. Aber jetzt… wenn Ashara ihn teilen würde und Ned seine Ehre vergessen würde, dann würde sie es tun. Dann würde sie die zweite Frau sein. Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, wenn Ned mit Ashara und ihr im Bett liegen würde. Elia war aus Dorne und Ashara war ihre beste Freundin. Es wäre ein schöner Gedanke, wenn sie alle drei ein Bett teilen würden.

Aber Ned war zu gut dafür und das war auch so in Ordnung. Wenn er es nicht wäre, dann wäre er auch nicht der Mann den sie lieben würde. Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Margaery Tyrell war nicht im ersten Augenblick als sie Jon Stark sah in ihn verliebt. Dafür war sie ein viel zu rationaler Mensch. Aber sie würde ihn heiraten, das war eine feststehende Tatsache, also machte sie das Beste daraus. Wie sie es mit ihrer Großmutter besprochen hatte arbeitete sie daran sein Herz für sich zu gewinnen und sie hatte damit Erfolg. 

Natürlich war sie nicht vollkommen gefühllos. Nachdem sie Jons Wesen verstanden hatte, war es sehr leicht ihn an sich heran zu lassen. Er war ein guter Mensch und eine Ehe würde mit ihm sehr leicht sein. Sie müsste nicht seine Fehler ausgleichen, sondern konnte sich einfach auf ihre Aufgaben konzentrieren. Gut zu den Menschen zu sein und die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen. 

Es gab anfangs andere Kandidaten, die ihre Familie für sie vorgesehen hatte. Robert Baratheon, der herum hurte, sich betrank und Geld verschwendet. Sie hätte in der Ehe immerzu dafür kämpfen müssen, dass das Volk nicht unter seiner Verschwendung litt. 

Joffrey Baratheon, von dem es Gerüchte über seine Launen und Grausamkeit gab. Sie hätte die ganze Zeit daran arbeiten müssen, dass das Volk sie dennoch liebte. 

Oder Renly Baratheon. Er wäre ein guter König gewesen, aber ein schlechter Ehemann. Es hätte sie große Anstrengung bedarf ihm einen Erben zu schenken, wenn man bedachte, das ihr eigener Bruder ihre Konkurrenz wäre. 

Aber mit Jon würde sie derlei Probleme nicht haben. Er haben mochte sie eindeutig. Er benahm sich sehr gut und war ein freundlicher Mensch. Es gab nichts an ihm auszusehen und er war auch noch in ihrem Alter. Ihre Ehe hatte Potenzial glücklich zu werden, also musste sie nicht all ihre Kraft darin setzten. Sie konnte sich beispielsweise auf die Vorbereitungen ihrer Hochzeit konzentrieren. Ihr hatte die nordische Hochzeit sehr gut gefallen mit all den Bräuchen und sie hatte viel Freude daran mit Jon Bogenschießen zu üben und sich die verschiedenen Kleider auszusuchen. 

Die Verlobungsfeier absolvierte sie in einem grünen kurzen Kleid mit prachtvollen goldenen Stickereien und ihr Kleid am Vorabend war lang, grün mit goldenen Blumenornamenten und zu Teilen aus Seide. Aber die Krönung war ihr Hochzeitskleid, das helle Gold war mit silbernem durchsichtigem glitzerndem Stoff darüber, sodass es ihren Bauch, ihren Rücken und ihre Arme zeigte. In dem Kleid waren winzige Diamanten eingearbeitet, sodass sie so glitzerte, wie als würde die Sonne auf den Schnee fallen. 

Am meisten freute sie sich bei ihrer Hochzeit auf Jons Gelübde, dass sie noch nicht kannte und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

„Liebste Margaery, ich verspreche dir heute an diesem Tag, an dem unsere Familien Zeugen sind, immer an uns zu glauben. Ich glaube an dich, an die Person, die du sein wirst und an das Paar, das wir zusammen sein werden. Ich nehme dich von ganzem Herzen zu meiner Ehefrau, deine Schwächen und Stärken kennend und akzeptierend, so wie du meine kennst und akzeptierst. Ich verspreche, vertrauensvoll und unterstützend zu sein und immer das Glück und die Liebe unserer Familie zu meiner wichtigsten Priorität zu machen. Ich bin dein Partner in Reichtum und in Armut, in Krankheit und in Gesundheit, im Scheitern und im Erfolg. Ich werde mit dir träumen, ich werde mit dir feiern und ich werde immer an deiner Seite gehen, ganz gleich, welche Hürden unsere Leben bereithalten. Du bist mein Ein und Alles – meine Liebe, mein Leben, mein Heute und der Rest meines Lebens. Das sind meine eigenen gewählten Worte und mögen die Götter sie in die Geschichte der Ewigkeit schreiben.“

Unter Beifall küssten sie sich und Margaery wusste, dass sie in Jon den richtigen Ehemann bekommen hatte. Mit ihm würde sie viele gute Dinge erreichen können und sehr wahrscheinlich auch privat glücklich werden. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Nachdem der König abgereist war, schien noch viel mehr los zu sein. Ned war eine Spielfigur in einem Spiel das er nicht verstand. Aber anscheinend gingen seine Taten und Entscheidungen Hand in Hand mit Ashara, weswegen er sich einfach nur an sie halten musste. 

Die Hochzeit zwischen Jon und Margaery war grandios gewesen und die Verkündung von Daenerys, das sie schwanger war, brachte alle in Hochstimmung. 

Aber dann geschah es. Nicht von ihrer Seite aus, wie Ned erst vermutet hatte. Sondern ein Anschlag von unbekannter Seite. Zumindest glaubten alle dass es ein Anschlag gewesen war, denn niemand konnte sich erklären, wie das Feuer ausbrechen konnte. Sie alle versuchten es zu löschen und gleichzeitig Robb davon abzuhalten hinein zu rennen. Daenerys war darin. 

Wenn es wirklich ein geplanter Anschlag gewesen war, dann war derjenige nicht besonders klug. Feuer zu nutzen, um einen Drachen zu töten funktionierte einfach nicht. Noch bevor sie Herr über die Flammen werden konnte, kam Daenerys daraus. Mit nacktem Körper trat sie auf den Hof, immer noch deutlich schwanger und mit drei Drachenbabys, die sich um sie herum schlängelten. Die Götter hatten wahrlich gesprochen.

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Die Drachen wuchsen so rasant heran wie die Schattenwölfe. Sie flogen über den weiten öden Landen des Nordens und kehrten immer wieder zu ihren Meistern zurück. Der schwarz/rot geschuppte Drache war bei Daenerys geblieben, die Drachenmutter genannt wurde. Sie hatte ihn Drogon genannt. Der grün/bronzefarbene Drache hatte seinen Meister in Aegon gefunden und wurde von ihm Rhaegal getauft. Der letzte Drache, in cremefarben und goldfarben, wurde Visenya von Rhaenys getauft. Sie wurden bald zum vertrauten Anblick in Winterfell. 

Vor seiner Abreise in den Süden heiratete seine älteste Tochter Edshara, den Prinzen Aegon Targaryen. Es schienen genauso viele Menschen anwesend zu sein, wie bei der Hochzeit mit Robb und es gab ebenso viele Geschenke für das junge Paar. Das wäre eigentlich ungewöhnlich, da sie nur ein einfaches Paar sein sollten, das eine Burg haben würde und ein paar Ländereien. Eigentlich. Aber das unausgesprochene Geheimnis war anscheinend vielen bewusst. Zumindest allen in Dorne und dem Norden. Aber auch andere kluge Menschen hatten es durchschaut. So die Tyrells oder die Tarlys, die auch anwesend waren. Auch Hoster Tully musste es ahnen, denn er schickte ein Geschenk und auch Tywin Lennister tat es, unter den Vorwand der Verbundenheit des Hauses Stark durch Prinzessin Myrcella. 

In dem Moment verstand Ned, dass vielleicht der König oder die Königin blind sein mochten, aber Tywin Lennister nicht. Und wenn er es nicht ansprach, dann war er sich bewusst, dass es nichts gab, um es aufzuhalten. Vielleicht gab es noch einen anderen Grund, warum der König so auf eine Ehe ihrer Häuser bestanden hatte? Steckte Lord Tywin dahinter?

Als Aegon Targaryen sein Gelübde sprach, war alles still und jeder lauschte seinen Worten: „Liebste Edshara, ich verspreche dir heute an diesem Tag, an dem unsere Familien Zeugen sind, das ich die ganze Welt mit einer Hand erobern kann, solange du die andere hältst. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass niemals dunkle Wolken über unserem Leben schweben werden, oder dass die Zukunft nur Regenbogen bringt. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass morgen perfekt wird, oder dass das Leben einfach wird. Was ich dir versprechen kann, ist meine ewige Zuneigung, meine Loyalität, meinen Respekt, und meine bedingungslose Liebe ein Leben lang. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, um dir zuzuhören, deine Hand zu halten, und dass ich immer mein Bestes geben werde, um dich glücklich zu machen, damit du dich geliebt fühlst. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich durch jede Krise begleite, mit dir bete, mit dir träume, mit dir aufbaue, dich immer ansporne und dich unterstütze. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dein Beschützer sein werde, dein Beistand, dein Berater, dein Freund, deine Familie, dein Alles. Das sind meine eigenen gewählten Worte und mögen die Götter sie in die Geschichte der Ewigkeit schreiben.“

Alle jubelten, als hätte er eine Kriegsrede gehalten, anstatt ein Gelübde für seine Frau zu sprechen. Das einzige was für Ned aber zählte, war das glückliche Strahlen seiner Tochter Edshara bei den Worten. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Lysa Baratheon hasste die Hauptstadt, in der sie gezwungen war zurückzukehren. Es war unglaublich, dass ihr Plan gescheitert war oder schiefgelaufen, wie Petyr es nannte. Eigentlich war es ihr Plan gewesen ihren Ehemann Stannis loszuwerden, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es nicht gelungen. Stattdessen hatte Jon Arryn das Gift abbekommen. Anscheinend schaffte es ihr Ehemann nicht einmal Wein zu trinken. Er hat ihn einfach jemand anderes gegeben. Dabei war es ihr Geschenk gewesen. So viel zu seiner Wertschätzung für sie. 

Erst waren sie aus Königsmund geflohen und Stannis Paranoia machte es schwierig sich mit Petyr auszutauschen und dann waren sie an den verfluchten Ort zurückgekehrt, weil der König wollte, dass Stannis kurzzeitig als Hand regierte. Lord Stark würde wohl noch einige Monate im Norden bleiben, damit er bei der Hochzeit seiner Tochter dabei sein konnte. Als ob Lysa sich für sowas interessierte. 

Sie wollte Stannis tot sehen, aber Petyr widersprach ihr. Er meinte, dass es auffällig wäre, wenn kurz hintereinander zwei Hände starben und das auf dieselbe Art. Ihr war das egal. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ertragen. 

Stannis war grausam. Er behandelte ihren kleinen süßen verletzlichen Jungen schrecklich. Nie ließ er es zu, dass sie sich angemessen um ihn kümmerte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihren kleinen Jungen stillte und verbat es ihr ihm drin zu behalten. Andauernd schleifte er ihr kleines Baby nach draußen, um ihn zu trainieren. Es war schrecklich wie viele blaue Flecke und Schrammen ihr Sohn bekam. Er misshandelte ihn und nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine angeschlagene Gesundheit. Seine Anfälle ignorierte Stannis völlig und er verbat ihr auch noch abends bei ihrem Sohn zu schlafen. 

Dagegen musste ihr armer Junge mit seiner kranken hochansteckenden Schwester Zeit verbringen. Die beiden belasteten gegenseitig ihre Gesundheit! Sie verstand nicht, wieso er Sharin nicht einfach in einen Turm mit ihren Büchern sperrte. Dort wäre sie glücklich. 

Lysa war sich sicher. Sie musste ihren schrecklichen Ehemann loswerden. Und zwar schnell. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.

Gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Ashara ritt er in den Süden. Haus Martell war mit seiner Tochter Arya als Mündel nach Dorne wieder abgereist. Robb übernahm Winterfell. 

Ned fragte sich, als Unwissender, wann der Krieg beginnen würde. Denn ein Krieg erwartete sie auf jeden Fall, egal wie wenig er das auch mochte. Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als er in Torhall ankam. Von dort aus würden sie nicht mehr weiterreisen. 

Nachrichten überschwemmten das ganze Land. Stannis machte eine Kundgebung an alle Lords, dass die Kinder des Königs nicht seine eigenen waren, sondern aus Inzest von der Königin mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister gezeugt wurden. Ungläubig schaute Ned auf das Papier. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sein bester Freund war betrogen wurden. Wie konnte die Königin nur so etwas tun?

Aber die zweite Nachricht, die er zur selben Zeit erhielt war schlimmer. König Robert war gestorben, bei einem Jagdunfall. Jetzt sollte Joffrey Baratheon König sein. Dieser Stannis verhaften lassen und forderte alle Lords auf nach Königsmund zu kommen und ihm die Treue zu schwören. Natürlich kamen sie nicht. Ashara schickte eine Nachricht nach Winterfell, dass es Zeit war die Banner zu rufen. 

Es war gut, dass sie nicht weiter gereist waren. Die nächste Nachricht die kam sagte, dass Joffrey seinen eigenen Onkel hatte köpfen lassen. Stannis Baratheon war tot und Renly Baratheon versuchte den Thron für sich zu gewinnen, indem er die Sturmlande mobilisierte. Tywin Lennister drängte darauf, dass sein Enkel der wahre König war und rief ebenfalls zu den Waffen. Aber würde er das auch noch tun, wenn er sah, was sich zusammenbraute. 

Ned wusste, dass er bald den restlichen Weg nach Königsmund zurücklegen würde. Noch einmal würde er für einen Krieg in den Süden reisen. Diesmal mit der Armee des Nordens, des Grünen Tals, der Flusslande und der Weite und die von Dorne, die ihnen entgegen kam. Wie ironisch. Einst war er in den Krieg marschiert, um den Drachen zu stürzen und jetzt marschierte er, um einen Drachen auf den Thron zu setzten. Hatte das alles wirklich mit einer unschuldigen Vorstellung angefangen die Targaryens zu beschützen?

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist eigentlich die älteste meiner Geschichten in dieser Serie und noch etwas unausgereift. Später hatte ich viele Tatsachen geändert und mir über einiges eine andere Meinung gebildet.  
> Aber ich find das Prinzip eigentlich immer noch witzig Ned in eine Welt zu werfen von der er eigentlich nichts versteht. Ihm fehlt ganz einfach der komplette Wandel, sowohl in seinen Gedanken, als auch eigenen Taten. Das bringt so viele Konflikte, besonders bei seiner inneren Loyalität zu Robert. Aber er kann es selbst nicht mehr aufhalten. 
> 
> Die Highland Games stammen aus Schottland. Da der Norden auf Schottland etwas beruht, fand ich es nicht verkehrt. Ich stelle mir Nordmänner eher vor, wie sie Steine und Baumstämme werfen, als mit der Lanze aufeinander zuzureiten. Gut, dass sie keine Kilts tragen. Das würde etwas kalt bei ihnen werden.  
> Alle anderen Bräuche sind verschiedene Hochzeitsbräuche aus der Welt. Wenn der Norden so anders und altmodisch ist, dann ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, sie auch dementsprechend darzustellen.


End file.
